Kyras
"In this world, only might makes right. Because I was weak, everything was taken from me. My life. My memories. Now that I have my will back, I must become strong so that this never happens again." History He only vaguely remembers what it was like growing up. Vivid memories of a dragon attacking his city ravage his mind whenever it wanders to his past. After that, all he remembers is regaining clarity in an arena, fighting for his life. Whatever magics the dragon had wrought, they had faded over some period of time and Kyras' mind was his own again. Seeking to make a new life for himself, he moved to Haven, using his shadowy powers to try and etch out a living as an adventurer. After several encounters with a cult using strange technology, he found that his shadow magics were fading. His determination is those powers were residual from the dragon that stole his past. Continuing on his path to find his lost past and take revenge for what was stolen, he now commands powerful blood and death magics. While he still struggles with the remaining taint of the dragon's magics, he seeks power by whatever means is available to ensure he is never used like that again. On his recent adventures, Kyras has begun to encounter things beyond his imagination. Feeling like just a pawn to a higher power, Kyras is never pleased to find that he survives a skirmish to pure luck or the whims of a divine being. Given the chance, he would do whatever it takes to depose these monsters and take back the ability to change his fate. Along his path, whether by some curse that occurred in the missing memories, or acquiring an infection of sorts from his frequent use of blood magic, Kyras has found himself needing the blood of others to control himself. Being a sangromancer, this was never difficult to sate. Draining blood from whatever dregs assaulted a lone traveler made this simple. However, as this affliction progresses, he has begun to tap into a new wellspring of power. Lately, he's been having dreams about going to the Darklands. Whether these are actual memories of the past or flashes of insight in the future, he feels that it holds the next step in regaining control of his life. By chance, Kyras managed to track down the source of his curse. Rather than some vampire of noble or high privilege, he found a boy. A boy who had been afflicted some time ago that Kyras had run into while trading blows with some bandits. He had dismissed the child as nothing at the time, but it seems that was a mistake. Since then, the boy had grown feral, feeding on whatever he could, but still seemed to lack the strength required to endure such a fate. After tracking down the boy, and saving an innocent bystander in the process, Kyras put the feral being out of its misery. However, the source of the corruption remained, he sensed it in the ichor that remained, it called out to him. Kyras reached towards that source, knowing full well the consequences of his actions. On this day, Kyras turned his back on his days as a living being and looked towards his future as a true creature of the night. Appearance A tall white-haired drow with piercing red eyes. He wields both a large black scythe and a well crafted Longsword. Rumors have it that his spellcasting is a frightful spectacle, ranging from storms of swirling blood to eerie wisps surrounding his weaponry. Only his foes know the true extent of what is going on... if they survive. Since his conversion to Vampire, his complexion is much the same. A few notable differences are his apparent lack of shadow, his fangs, and newly acquired unnatural grace. If he elects to go out during the day, he will either use magic to fully disguise himself, or use magics to protect himself from the sun's light. Personality Having had to fight for his life countless times, Kyras has all but given up faith in others. Because of this, he is often cold to others and often sarcastic and morbid about any situation he finds himself in. Despite this, he is not in the business of betraying allies or abandoning them if possible. Friends Many of the few friends he had have since retired from adventuring. Most adventurers he has encountered recently seem to be turning a blind eye to his magics, as long as he is not using them to commit heinous acts. However, Kyras has joined the Legion of the Azure Lion, led by Octavius in an attempt to find new allies to stand beside. Enemies The being calling itself "Divinity" who seems to use adventurers as pawns for it's own amusement. The creatures who wiped out a town by using a mysterious song to manipulate and control it's residents. He only vaguely recalls them, but those "Glowing Red Eyes" will forever be etched into his mind. Aspirations Regain his lost memories and acquire any power necessary to do so along the way. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active